


Overwatch and You

by SataNyx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Ficlets, Fingering, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Beta'd, Oral Sex, Other, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, its his dick, pierced jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataNyx/pseuds/SataNyx
Summary: Literally a collection of Overwatch x Reader ficlest I'm going to be writing. Various kinks and characters are going to be seen so uh enjoy the spice of life?Don't be fooled this is mostly going to be self-indulgent porn.Check chapter notes for characters/kinks. Tags will be added as I go. As always no beta :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse McCree enjoys having his girl sit on his face.

Jesse couldn't help his chuckle as he was tugged out of the bathroom by the towel wrapped around his waste.

"Well damn sugar, what's the rush."

His voice was already raspy but his eyes went lazy and half-lidded as he looked down at the girl trying to man handle him into his room.

There was no stopping you as you spun on your heels with a humph and looked back over your shoulder with your bottom lip between your teeth. Once you had eye contact you simpered and dropped the towel you had wrapped around your entire body. The visible gulp he took was a stroke to your confidence.

Jesse didn't keep his distance after he raked his eyes up and down your body though. The curves and all the soft skin he just knew was still a little damp too tempting an offer. Reaching out his metal hand gripped a hip and his flesh hand moved to wrap around your neck to tilt your chin up. Sliding a kiss into place had you both sighing.

Getting pulled back until your back was flushed against his chest and he shuddered when he felt you squirm against him. A groan punched out of him when the very feather light touch of your fingers slid under his towel.

"Jesse..." Humming while you spoke and he brushed the tip of his nose against hers before pulling back and arching an eyebrow curiously. Only for you to reach back and whine while you twisted your fingers in his hair and tugged his face closer to yours. "Jesse." This time your tone was more insistent but his eyes seemed to catch a gleam.

"What's wrong babygirl cat got your tongue?" The timber in his voice and the glint in his eye had the girls' knees weak. Walking her over to the bed was no problem after that. This had to be the best part of this arrangement, though. He reveled in the fact he could have his way with her in the best of ways. All because she trusted his judgment on what would feel good and he was a good man that loved making sure she got the best treatment.

With that in mind, he spun around so he sat on the bed and pulled her to stand between his knees. Lips instantly on her skin and he bent down to kiss her belly button and slowly slide his lips up. Loving the tremor that happened because his scruff but soon forgot about it when he wrapped his lips around a nipple with a devilish grin as he looked up and watched her moan.

A nip of his teeth and he used his left hand to slide up her side and pinch the other before he pulled up and blew a breath that had her shuddering and trying to press closer to him. "Jesse please- I"

"Please what sugar?" She keened at the pet name and squeezed her eyes shut as her hands clamped on his shoulders. He felt like a wolf though as his hands slid back down and he moved one hand to press his fingers against her lips. Sliding them into her until he felt his palm coated with how wet she was. Always so responsive and he growled as he took a solid hold of her hips and laid back on the bed.

Her yelp was the cutest though as she sat straddling him just above his stomach. "Jesse no- what are you doin?!" With how red her face got as she looked down at him she knew damn well and tried to squirm away only for him to hold tight and use his squirming against her as he gently moved her further up.

"Are you going to tell me I haven't been good ta ya that you won't let me have a taste?" As if to demonstrate his point he moved his coated hand to his lips and lapped at them with a groan. Her little rock of her hips had him grinning as he sucked the taste of his fingertips. "C'mon-" A bit of maneuvering slowly had her knees on either side of his ears and she was hovering just over him.

Apparently, his pause was a bit to long as she went to move away. Only for his hands to twist under her legs and clamp on her hips tugging her down while he stretched up and buried his mouth against her. The startled sound did nothing to stop or slow his tongue from finding its way into her for that taste he was teasing about.

Hands twisting into his hair and he let loose a groan of his own that had her thighs shaking. God a man could lose himself doing this kinda thing. Lapping at the wetness like a man starved for water. He used his hold to pull her even farther down against his face so he barely had to move at all as he thrust his tongue into her before tilting his head back to wrap his lips around her clit.

Pretty sure the moan that just broke out of her was heard all over the base. Couldn't pass up the chance to move a hand and as subtly as he could spread her legs wider until he was able to slide a finger into her while he focused his lips on the bundle of nerves that had her getting loud. Music to his ears really, no one could fault him for it.

As the clock ticked on though he could feel himself taking deeper breaths. Pulling back with a rather lude sound and he blinked his eyes blearily and took stock of the three fingers he now had thrusting into her all slow but deep like. His chin to his neck was covered with the mess she was making and god he wasn't even in his boxers and he felt caged in the worst way.

"Babe," Oh he sounded like he swallowed gravel as he tried to suck in air while simultaneously fighting his urge to dig right back in. A tap of his hand against her flank and she all but keeled up and over his head to fall against the bed. Sitting up like a shot and he was twisting onto his knees and using her ankle to pull her down till he could press up behind her and grind his hips in for a short moment of relief towel all but forgotten around his own legs as he relished the feel of skin on skin.

"Babe-" He started again only to have her cant her hips up in the most inviting way. "Jesse McCree you even think of doing anything else and I'll-" words choked off with a moan and both of them were panting as he slid his length into her. "Fuck," he cursed before rocking his hips into a slow but brutally deep pace. The bars of his ladder piercings were rolling inside her and tugging him in the best of ways as she clamped down with a whine in no time flat. "I don't think I'm going to last." was all she managed to say in a voice that sounded like the wind was knocked right out of her.

It was all the cowboy needed to hear before he used his metal hand to hold himself up while his other grabbed her hip and he fucked her as hard as he knew both of em liked it. In no time flat she was clenching around him and all but screaming his name while he growled and bit into the meat of her shoulder as his hips stilled. A few more moments and he pulled out causing both of them to shudder before he rolled over with the slickest grin he could manage. Her hair was sticking wetly to her cheek and neck but the content noise that left her as she buried her face into the pillow was all he needed as a sign of a time well had.

 


End file.
